The Cruise Called Titanic
by kannasoul09
Summary: LEMON!  Ok I got the idea from the movie Titanic but the only thing is it's not like the movie Well maybe with a couple of things and its taking place in 2007.  Titanic was rebuilt ok.  Hope you enjoy.  Please review!1


Hey everyone thank you all for reading my stories and all of my reviews. I love them all. Well this story is of course about the _Titanic_ but its taking place in 2007. It will have some scenes from the movie and all just not alot. Well everyone say's that any ship that is made named after the _Titanic_ is cursed and will be sucked out at sea. Well this ship is called _Titanic_ but the only thing is they are taking a different root to America.

Characters that will be in the story...

_Sesshomaru_

_Kagome_

_Inuyasha_

_Kikyo_

_Sango _

_Miroku _

_Little Rin_

Oh yes and the characters will be switched up a little bit. Well enjoy.

_**The Cruise Called Titanic**_

_By: Kannasoul09_

**Warning**

There will be **Lemon** in this story...ok it will be hard core lemon but anyway...this is not like the movie I just based the fan fiction on it. So there sue me if you want...

(_Sesshomaru_)

Sesshomaru sat in his office as his father and his step-mother walked in. He looked up from his laptop and watched as they took a seat on the couch in front of his desk. He just looked at them and waited for one of the two to say something but nither of them did. Now he was getting very annoyed so he spoke up. "What can I do for you two...I do have work I need to do so if you don't mind speak or leave," said Sesshomaru with an annoyed voice.

Inu no Taisho just looked at his soon and gave him a bright smile. "Well Son your mother and I have taken the liberty and bought us, your brother and you, tickets for a nice long cruise to America. We will be on the boat for two weeks so make sure to pack a lot. Oh and no fighting with InuYasha."

Sesshomaru looked at his father and wanted to kill him right then. He had to much work to do to even go on a cruise. "First, that woman is not my mother and I will not even count her as my mother until she deems herself worthy of the title and second her son his my half-brother and I will not count him as family, that little monkey can't even keep his pants up long enough to help run this company. Second I have to much work to do to even go on some silly little cruise." Sesshomaru looked over at his so called step-mother and saw tears coming into her eyes from what he had said about her and InuYasha.

He watched as Inu no Taisho stood up and walked over to his son. "You will not talk like that to my mate and you will aplogize right now... and if you want to keep running this company then you will go on this cruise with your family or so help me you won't even get it when I retire do you hear me?" Sesshomaru nodded to his father, he was the alfae of the pack but he would be damned if he aplogized to the woman.

"Fine I will go but I will not aplogize...not until she deems herself worthy of being my step-mother." Sesshomaru then walked over to the door and stopped. "When is then cruise so that way I can start canceling things and get my stuff ready?" asked Sesshomaru.

Inu no Taisho smiled and then looked at Sesshomaru. "We leave tomorrow at noon. Oh and if I find one business item on you then you will still won't get the company...you may bring some business suits for dinner and thats it. If I catch you wearing a business suit anyother time then dinner then say bye bye to the company." Taisho smirked when he heard Sesshomaru growling then he heard the office door slam. He knew that Sesshomaru didn't like what he just said but he also knew that his eldest son needed to relax some, maybe he would find a nice young lady up on the ship and start seeing her.

(_Kagome_)

"Are you joking. We're going on the_ Titanic_!" Kagome jumped up and down as her mother told her that she won tickets for the Grand Cruise for the ship _Titanic_. Kagome seen the movie a dozen times and loved it. Maybe she would be like Rose and find a real hot guy and fall in love...she just didn't want it to end like it did in the movie. "When do we leave and who all is going?" asked Kagome.

She watched as he mother pointed to her daughter which just turned twenty-one. "You are and no one else. I only won one ticket and you need some time to yourself as well this is your birthday present since I was to busy working to get you anything." Kagome just looked at her mother with tears in her eyes and she gave her a large hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you so much!" Kiseki (miracle)(Kagome's mom) huged her daughter. She then pulled her away and told her she better go and start packing. The Titanic took off tomorrow at noon and she didn't want to be late, also to pack nice clothes since she would be staying in first class. "No way! I'm staying in first class. Oh my God!"

Kiseki watched as her daughter ran upstairs to start packing. She won't tell her that she bought the ticket. She knew that Kagome hated it when she would spend a lot of money on her diffently if she found out that she spent little over one-thousand dollars on that one ticket.

_**(Grand Titanic Opening)**_

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on_

Her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head. Kagome couldn't believe that size of this ship. From what she read this ship was just a little bit larger then the orginal Titanic. Kagome looked at her mom one more time and gave her a large bear hug. "I'm going to miss you and I'll see you in two weeks. Try not to miss me to much, ok?" Kiseki laughed at her daughter.

"Don't worry Dear, I have your brother to keep me company until you get home. Be good and don't get into any trouble." Kiseki gave Kagome her bags and shoed her away onto the ship. Kagome walked up to the man looking at the tickets and gave him hers. He looked it over and then gave it back to her. "Just take this hallway and you should find your room, Madame." Kagome thanked him and took off down the hallway.

Just about the time Kagome found her room she dropped her purse and she watched as everything fell out. "Oh no...why me?" Just as Kagome was about to bend down to pick everything up she watched a young man with blue-silver hair pick everything up for her. He looked over at Kagome when he got up from the floor and look her over. "You didn't have to do that, but thank you."

The young man handed Kagome her purse and went on his way. "Damn I didn't even get his name." Picking up her bag she made her way to her room. "Lets see...112, 113...here it is 114." Kagome opened the door and walked into it placing her stuff down. Kagome's mouth hung open from what she saw. The room was huge and this was just the living room. Walking ove to the other door to her left she saw her bed. She couldn't believe these rooms, they were huge. Kagome grabbed her stuff and started to unpack. She wanted to get out to the dock and look around.

_Far across the distance  
and spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on_

Walking around on the dock Kagome took out her sketch book and started drawing a young man and his daughter. She watched as he pointed out some things to her. She loved watching children with their parents it could be so cute sometimes. As she was about to finish the drawing a lot of yelling start then something breaking. Kagome put her stuff away and walked over to all the commotion. When she got there she was a little shocked to see the young man that picked up her purse and someone else that looked a little like him. Over behind him was another man that looked to be in his late thirties and he looked just like the young man that help her and right beside him was a young woman that looked to be in her mid-thirties. Kagome saw that she was trying to get the two men to stop fighting.

"Say your sorry Asshole. You had no right to call Kikyo a whore!" yelled the youngest man.

"Hanyou I will not aplogize to her. That whore that you wish to call a girlfriend"

Kagome looked over to the other girl that was standing beside InuYasha and saw that it was her cousin Kikyo. So this young man must be Naraku. Kagome walked over to them and looked at her cousin and gave her a wide smile. Both the men and the couple behind the tall man that helped her looked at her as she looked over to Kikyo. Kagome watched as her faced paled when she saw her. "Hey Kikyo, I didn't know that you where going to be coming on this cruise. So from I just heard this is your boy-friend...if I'm currect from what you told me his name was Naraku, right?"

InuYasha looked at Kikyo then at Kagome and saw a how they looked just a like. "Excuse me Miss...but who are you and how do you know my girl-friend and how do you know Naraku?" Kagome looked over at the man that was with her cousin.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm Kikyo's cousin, and Kikyo told me just last week about her boy-friend Naraku...that is you right?" She watched as InuYasha turned to Kikyo and started yelling at her. "You're cheating on me with that damn bastard! How could you, you dumb slut. I can't believe that I have a whore for a girl-friend!" yelled the young man. Just as InuYasha was about to slap Kikyo he was flipped onto his back.

He opened his eyes with a grunt and looked at the young woman known as Kagome. "I don't care if you call Kikyo a slut or a whore because I also call her that but if you slap my cousin then I will break your arm and I'll also make sure that you will never have children is that clear." Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's eyes glowed a light blue then dyed down. She then turned to Kikyo and smiled at her. "If you're going to leave then now would be a good time before we set off." After that was said Kagome turned around and left. He then turned around and watched as Kikyo ran off the ship and left InuYasha laying on the ground. "Told you so, Hanyou." After that was said Sesshomaru turned around and went back to his room for a small nap before dinner.

_**(At dinner)**_

_Near, Far,  
wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on_

Sesshomaru was waiting at the stair case for his father and this little mate and her son. He watched as people start coming down the stairs and headed for a table. The first person to show up was InuYasha which he just stood beside Sesshomaru and waited for his mother and father. They both looked up when Inu no Taisho and Izaiyo walked up to them talking to the young lady from before. If both Sesshomaru and InuYasha remember correctly then her name was Kagome. When they stopped infront of them Taisho looked over at his eldest son and smirked when he saw that Sesshomaru was cheeking the young lady out, when he looked over at InuYasha he frowned a little bit because he was staring at her like he wanted to eat the poor girl.

Taisho looked over at Kagome and got her attention. "Kagome let me introduce you to my sons." Kagome looked over at Inu no Taisho and then at the boys. "This here is my eldest son Sesshomaru, and over here is my youngest son InuYasha." Kagome held out her hand to Sesshomaru and he placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. She then turned to InuYasha and glared at him and nodded her head. "Boys you remember Miss Kagome Higurashi, right?"

Sesshomaru smirked and gave a small chuckle. "Yes if I remember correctly, it was Miss Higurashi that flipped the worthless hanyou and knocked some sence into his think little brain," said Sesshomaru.

"She was just lucky. I wasn't expecting it," complained InuYasha.

"If you expecting an aplogie then I'm not giving you one. I know that my cousin is a slut but she because of that and that she cheated on you doesn't mean you can go and try to hit her. I don't like abusers Mr. Taisho." Sesshomaru chuckled at this and then looked Kagome over. She was wearing a simple sunflower summer dress that tied around her neck. She wore was seemed like wooden high hills that went well with the dress the straps circled her ankles and her hair flowed down her back reaching just above her butt. Her eyes were the rarest shade of blue that he has ever seen and he couldn't look away.

"Well Miss Higurashi, may I ask who you will be dinning with? We don't want to keep them waiting," said Sesshomaru. Kagome looked at the young man known as Sesshomaru and gave him a small smile.

"Oh, well I'm not dinning with anyone. I'm alone on this cruise, so I'll be dinning by myself," annoused Kagome.

"Oh no, no, no that just won't do! You must din with us and for the rest of the trip," said Izaiyo.

"Oh no, I can't do that. I don't want to impose," said Kagome waving her arms infront of her.

"That's just silly. You won't be imposing at all. It would be a pleasure having you with us. I'm sure that my beautiful mate here would love to have another woman with us, and anyway dinning by yourself is so boring," said Taisho.

"If you don't mind Miss Higurashi, I would be most honored if you would alway me this honor of escorting you to the table," said Sesshomaru as he gave a small bow. Kagome blushed as she placed her hand on Sesshomaru's arm.

Sesshomaru turned away from InuYasha and followed his father and Izaiyo to their table. InuYasha just mumbled under his breath and followed his family to the dinning table. Once there Sesshomaru pulled out Kagome's chair for her like any true gentlyman would and then he took a seat beside her.

"So Kagome, may I ask why your on this cruise by yourself?" asked Taisho.

"Well my mother won a ticket for first class and gave it to me as a birthday present. She said I needed some time to myself since I was so tensed up from school."

"I see, so may I ask how old you are?"

"Oh I just turned twenty-one."

"What did you go to college for?" asked Sesshomaru.

Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru and gave him a large smile. "I went for business tech. I also went to some art classes at night just for fun," said Kagome. Sesshomaru just smirked at this. He would never have thought that this young woman would have gone to college for business.

"May I ask what you all do?" asked Kagome as she ate some salad.

"We run a business. We own Inu Tech. I'm the president and Sesshomaru is Vice President, and InuYasha is also Vice President. Once I retire Sesshomaru will get the company. My beautiful mate here is my secutary," said Taisho.

"Oh wow...I just put in an application there about a year ago but never heard anything back," said Kagome as she looked at Inu no Taisho then to Sesshomaru.

"That's odd...I interview everyone that puts in applications," said Sesshomaru. He then looked over to InuYasha stared daggers at him. "Also InuYasha is suppose to give me such things. Is there a reason I didn't get Miss Higurashi's application, InuYasha." Sesshomaru watched as his moron half brother paled.

"Well if you would all excuse me I'm not feeling very well..." As InuYasha tried to leave Inu no Taisho told him to set.

"Explain," was all Taisho said.

"Well you see when Kikyo would come and see me she would look over some of the applications. If she thought that they were use less then I would let her trash them. I take it that she saw Miss Higurashi's application and trashed it."

Kagome shot up from her seat and stared at the man InuYasha. She couldn't believe him. "You're suppose to be one of the Vice Presidents and yet you let someone that doesn't even work for the company trash things. Let alone things the you or Mr. Sesshomaru or Mr. Taisho is suppose to look at and not my cousin. What kind of Vice President are you?"

Just as Kagome stopped her rating she looked over to Inu no Taisho and Izaiyo and bowed low, she then turned to Sesshomaru and bowed to him. "If you would please excuse me, I'm not really hungry anymore. I'm sorry if I wasted your time." Kagome turned and left the table heading for the stairs. Just when she was about to head up the stairs she turned around the meet Sesshomaru. "Hello Mr..."

"Sesshomaru. Please call me Sesshomaru."

Kagome smiled down at Sesshomaru and she made a small curtsey. "Well Sesshomaru...want to go and have some real fun?" asked Kagome.

Sesshomaru looked at the girl like she had grown a second head. "What are you talking about? What can be fun on this ship?" asked Sesshomaru as he walked up to the young woman.

"Follow me and you'll find out," said Kagome.

_**Down in the lower levels**_

_Once more, you opened the door  
And you're here in my heart,  
and my heart will go on and on_

Kagome watched as a little girl made Sesshomaru dance with her. Kagome knew the little girl to be Rin. Kagome had talked to her plenty of times. She also became really good friends with her parents Sango and Miroku. Sango told Kagome that she was unable to have kids so she adopted Little Rin.

Kagome laughed as she watched Miroku and Sango dance and she took pictures of Sesshomaru and Rin dancing also sending it to her e'mail address. Once the country song was over Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and took her hand. He bent over and his hot breath met her ear making her shiver. "If I must dance then so will you...Ka-go-me."

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome shivered and blushed from having him say her name. His pride just rose a good bit of notches. Grabbing Kagome's hand he led her to the dance floor and as another country song came on. Kagome laughed as she and Sesshomaru danced together. "I don't know the steps, Kagome."

"Don't worry no one does!" yelled Kagome over the music. Sometime during the music Kaogme and Sesshomaru start tap dancing...it soon after that became a challege and Sesshomaru was never one to lose at a challege.

After a while of dancing and drinking some beer Kagome and Sesshomaru headed back up stairs to their rooms. Sesshomaru walked Kagome to her room and gave her a small kiss on the hand before leaving her to go to bed. Kagome watched with a cherry face as Sesshomaru walked away. Once inside the room Kagome jumped on her bed and start a light sketch of Sesshomaru. She didn't want to forget him after the trip was over.

_**(12 days later)**_

_Love can touch us one time  
and last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone_

Kagome and Sesshomaru spent all their time together. Somehow without Sesshomaru relizing it she had made her way through all of the ice around his heart and she somehow warmed it. Evertime they would get into an argument she would go and lock herself in her room. They first time they had a fight, Sesshomaru had gone and told the captain that he had misplaced his key to his room and got a spare. And guess what that key was to her room. He would come in and just whisper sweet nothings into her ear and then he would kiss and nibble on her neck. She would soon forgive him and then they would just have a huge make-out section on her bed or couch.

They always ate dinner together and she would even sketch Sesshomaru while he was with her. Of course she wanted to draw him nude but she couldn't make him do that...at least not yet.

_**(Later on that day)**_

_Love was when I loved you,  
one true time to hold on to  
In my life we'll always go on_

Sesshomaru had Kagome in his arms as she worked on one of her sketches of him. As she was working he began to nibble on her ear and suck on it. He watched as Kagome stopped working on her drawing and tried hard not to moan. "Kagome, I have a favor to ask you," said Sesshomaru. He felt Kagome nodded her head since she couldn't trust her voice at the moment. "I will pay you three hundrend dollars maybe more if you would draw me naked." After he said that Kagome's face heated up and she looked back at him.

Sesshomaru gave a small smirk and kissed her on the lips. "Do we have a deal?" asked Sesshomaru.

"S...su...sure," said Kagome as she began to gather up her drawing supplies.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru walked into the bathroom to get ready. As soon as the door shut behind him she got up and started fixing the bed somewhat. She placed the pillows how she liked them and then she sat in a chair that she had placed beside the bed. She grabbed a small coffee table and placed it beside her chair and placed her drawing supplies there. Just as she was placing her drawing pad into her seat the door to the bathroom had opened. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru standing there in all of his glory.

Kagome could feel her face turning red from seeing him. She watched as Sesshomaru walked over to her and gave her a small kiss on the lips. "Well where do you want me to be at, Miss Artist." Kagome just pointed to the bed and he rose one of his perfect eyebrows. Sesshomaru walked over to the bed and laid down. Kagome walked over to him and pulled some of his hair over his right shoulder since he was laying on his left side. His left hand was tangles into his hair and right hand was drapted over his firm stomach. Kagome fixed some of the pillows to her liking again. When she looked back at him from her chair she almost started to drool. He just looked to damn sexy...and I mean _**SEXY**_.

Kagome looked over his body and almost fainted at what she saw. Sesshomaru's manhood was fully erected. Feeling her cheeks burn red she turned her gaze back to Sesshomaru's upper body. Finally she picked up her drawing pad and pencil and began to sketch.

Sesshomaru watched as she blushed from seeing his erection. He could also smell her arousal. He almost wanted to say screw the drawing and come here. She just looked so damn tasty from where he sat.

After about two hours of drawing Kagome was finally done. She gave the picture to Sesshomaru and she watched as he smalled at the picture. "This is very good Kagome. Thank you very much. Now about your money...I think this is wor..." Before Sesshomaru could even get the price out of his mouth Kagome threw herself on him and kissed him hard.

When they part they were both left panting, and hard. "I don't want your money for drawing you Sesshomaru." When she was done saying this she kissed him again. This time the returned the kiss.

_**(Warning Lemon)**_

_(If you want the hard core one then I'm afraid that you will have to go to far,  
wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on_

Sesshomaru knew that Kagome was turned on by drawing him naked but this was unbelievable. He licked Kagome's bottom lips asking for entrance. When she opened up for him his tongue tarted out and tasted her insides. He slide his tongue over hers and over her teeth. She tasted like fine wine to him and he wanted more. Soon Kagome was moving her tongue over Sesshomaru's. He tasted so good...she just wanted more.

As they kept kissing, they began to feel on each other. Sesshomaru was getting a little annoyed with her clothes so he ripped them completely off of her. Kagome moaned into his mouth...when he had ripped her clothes off, Kagome only thought that to be the sexiest things and it turned her on to unbelieveable heights.

Sesshomaru looked down and saw that his little vixen had desided that she wanted to go completely commando today. She didn't have any panties or a bra on. He slowly lowered himself onto Kagome's body and kissed her neck heading down a little to suck on her perfect breast. When he grabbed them roughly she moaned out and bucked her hips up meeting his. Sesshomaru placed one of his hands on her hips to make her be still and his other hand squeezed one of her breast hard making her moan loader. Once his lips touched her nipple Kagome almost screamed in pleasure. He sucked on her long and hard his other hand that was on her hips cupped her sex and gently played with her clit. He slowly went down further on her kissing his way. Once he got to where his hand was he slow blew on it making Kagome gasp.

_Once more, you opened the door  
And you're here in my heart,  
and my heart will go on and on_

"Oh God...Sesshomaru please." Sesshomaru heard Kagome beg for him to make her release. As soon has she had finished that sentence his face was buried deep inside of her. Kagome screamed in pure bless as Sesshomaru's tongue licked at her very core. Kagome had came over and over again has Sesshomaru finger fucked her and licked her clean. He just couldn't wait any longer.

He moved back up and kissed Kagome hard as he thrusted all the way into her. Kagome's scream was covered by Sesshomaru's lips as he had taken her virginaty. When Sesshomaru had pulled away he licked and kissed Kagome's neck. "Damn it Kagome, you should have told me that you were untouched. I didn't want to hurt you," said Sesshomaru.

Kagome just shook her head and looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. "No I didn't want to tell you because you would have gone slow with me. I didn't want that. I wanted you to be rough," said Kagome as she thrusted her hips up to feel her lovers length inside of her. Sesshomaru groaned at how tight Kagome was. She could make him cum right know if he let her.

Soon Kagome and Sesshomaru were moaning loudly as they dance the _Lovers Dance_. Throughout the room all you could hear was Kagome's screaming and skin slapping. Kagome screamed for Sesshomaru to go _harder _and _faster _into her. "Oh...god Sess...mmmmmmm...oh god...please harder! Ahhhh!!!!! Oh god please more...deeper please."

As Sesshomaru heard this he couldn't help but to obey. He knew that Kagome would be sore in the morning but he didn't care at the moment. All he cared about was thrusting hard and fast into his Lover. He loved her and that was it...he didn't care if she got pregnant because he wouldn't let her leave him after these cruise.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on.  
We'll stay, forever this way  
You are safe in my heart_

Just when Kagome was about to climax Sesshomaru stopped all tighter. Kagome groan and looked up at Sesshomaru and saw the love that he held for her in his eyes. "Kagome my dear Koi. I want you to become my mate. I want you and I won't let you leave me after this cruise. Please...will you give me the honor of being your mate?"

Kagome could feel tears coming to her eyes. She knew that if she tried to speak then he voice would crack. So she did the only thing that she could think of at the time and that was to kiss him like there was no tomorrow. When Sesshomaru felt her love in the kiss he began his thrusting into her body once again. He roughly slammed into her small body. Kagome couldn't believe what she was feeling...she completely love it. She had no idea that she would like it so rough.

Soon Kagome and Sesshomaru came together and just as Sesshomaru came he bite into Kagome's neck marking her as his mate for life. Sesshomaru moved from on top of Kagome so that way he wouldn't crush her with his body. He kissed Kagome's full lips and cuddled into her side. At the same time right before they both fell asleep they both said one thing and one thing only "I love you Koi."

**(End of Lemon)**

_and my heart will go on and on_

(After the cruise)

After the cruise was over Kagome took Sesshomaru...her mate back to her house and told her mother everything that happened. Her mother was so happy for her but was a little disappointed that she didn't wait to mate until after a formal wedding. After about two weeks, Kagome and Sesshomaru got married in human terms.

After five months Kagome found out that she was pregnant with twins. She wanted to genders to stay a secret and so did Sesshomaru. Kagome finally got the job she wanted at Inu Tech. She was of course headling the money and on weekends she was Sesshomaru's secutary...(wink wink)

On April 13, 2007 Kagome gave birth to two lovely children. The first to be born was Shi(death) and then there was Ciel(thats french for sky).

Know everytime Kagome and Sesshomaru look at their beautiful children they remember the cruise. Which know they call it the Ship of Dreams.


End file.
